39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 3: The Dead of Night
This mission you will discover the identity of Vesper Four: The Scientist. The suspects are from Card 278: The Vesper Scientist. Mission In this mission you have to find out who the Vesper Scientist is. Briefing You get a call from Amy. She tells you about Vesper 4, the Vesper Scientist. She collects six suspects: One of them is still unknown. Your mission is investigate all these people and eliminate one by one to uncover Vesper Four. Photos You will see 6 photos. Click on them to see what's behind them. Those are the information about the characters Sandy Bancroft Celebrity weatherman; fluent in ancient Greek; has three pet Chihuahuas Mark Rosenbloom Possesses degrees in Archeology, History, and Geology; allergic to cantaloupe; loves kung fu films; Jake and Atticus' father Bartu Yilmaz Erasmus's cousin; owns hotels in Istanbul, Paris, Cairo, Venice, Tokyo, and Johannesburg; certified pilot, scuba diver, and masseuse. Ned Starling Is left-handed, although his twin brother, Ted, is right-handed; had birthday parties at the planetarium every year growing up; began going on Ekat missions with his sibling when they were only 11; Sinead's brother who got mental problems after the Franklin Institute bombing. Salim Umarov Works at the Ulugh Beg Observatory in Samarkand; studied in Tashkent, Moscow, London, and Athens; reads and writes poetry. Ian Kabra Has a little sister Natalie owns a mansion,the Kabra mansion According to Madrigal spying, their intelligence gain informations of Vesper Scientist #He always carries ninja stars #He had dual citizenship with the U.S and another country #He is a scientific genius with a special interest in physics and engineering NOTE: Later on, Sinead will be the one who assist you INVESTIGATION - Salim Umarov Samarkand, Uzbekistan The command center team got an encrypted message from the Vespers. Decode the message to reveal informations. MINIGAME Just like in Mission 2: A King's Ransom, replace the code with alphabets. This code is involving the periodic table. So here's how it works. Look at the periodic table inside the book, look at the number of atom, then replace it with the alphabets. INFORMATION COLLECTED: Salim Umarov is monitored by the Vespers. He can't be the Vesper Scientist INVESTIGATION - UNKNOWN SUSPECT When you begin this investigation, Sinead tells you that the Unknown Suspect is Ian Kabra Ian Kabra Visited three continents in the past three weeks; knows English, French, Italian, and Latin; has access account in Switzerland and the Cayman Islands; Natalie's brother London, England Ian is acting suspiciously this time, and you have to investigate in his mansion. You have to sky dive onto the mansion's rooftop. MINIGAME: Just like in Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 1: The Medusa Plot, navigate the diver until reaching the target. Be careful, once you are in parachute, move left and right to avoid the sensors on the roof. Once you arrived, you searched the mansion. Check's Ian school report INFORMATION COLLECTED: Ian doesn't have any interest in science, so he's not the Vesper Scientist. INVESTIGATION - Mark Rosenbloom Maharashtra Mark might have a secret of his own get 5 photos MINIGAME: Take at least 5 photographs of mark INFORMATION COLLECTED: Mark doesn't carry ninja stars, so he's not the Vesper Scientist. INVESTIGATION - Ned Starling Boston, Massachuseetts The Boston Police Department might keep informations of our suspects, so we have to check it out. But there's a catch. The server is protected with lasers. MINIGAME: Navigate yourself to the very end. Be careful, once you touched the laser, then it's a FAILURE. Once passed, we check the records. INFORMATION COLLECTED: Ned Starling doesn't have dual citizenship, so he's not the Vesper Scientist. SECRET INFORMATION: If you click on Arthur Trent instead of Ned Starling, it shows his criminal records. INVESTIGATION - Bartu Yilmaz Istanbul, Turkey Bartu turned Amy and Dan to the Interpol, so we need to check on him. Break into his office MINIGAME: Navigate yourself through the chutes. The robot-spider gives a help to show the path. Breaking the security cables and other stuff will give you extra time. Find the opening that leads you to the next floor, then the office. Using the camera, you check his letter. INFORMATION COLLECTED: Bartu despises all criminal activity, so he's not the Vesper Scientist. FINAL ANSWER You eliminate five suspects, and that leaves Sandy Bancroft, the weather man. Sandy is the Vesper Scientist and Vesper 4. Category:The Dead of Night Category:Missions Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 3: The Dead of Night